GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki: Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behavior from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 100 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least one month, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Active Requests 'NOMINATION OF MythHunter2013 FOR HALL OF FAME INDUCTION' Ali Rocky brought to my attention the significant contributions of MythHunter2013 and how he should be acknowledged in the history of the wiki by inducting him into the Hall of Fame. He is credited with the discovery of a handful of myths and countless findings posted in the wiki's fourm. He has since left the wiki after serving as admin for over 2 years. Please take a look at his user page which Ali Rocky recreated to show his accomplishments (he blanked out his original, a practice common after a user leaves the wiki for good). I think we should bestow this honor on him as I think it is well deserved. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) * * Coments *Great user and myth hunter. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) *I remember I used to look upto him in 2013, he inspired me alot back in the days and truly stood with you guys from the start, what a great user. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 06:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) *MythHunter2013 was an absolutely fantastic editor. His series of videos on YouTube brought the wiki to new heights of popularity, and his magnum opus the Killer Cowboy remains one of the most popular and elusive myths in GTA SA. Even if those 2 don't technically apply to the Wiki, MH13 has made a fantastic impression on myth hunting as a whole. --'Gunshow' (T, ) 06:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) *Great myth hunter who deserved to be a Hall of Famer.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:43, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Slimline Staff Banners Just stopping by and ive noticed you guys staff banners are ridiculously big and its so unnecessary. i see theyve been based off the ones on the gta wiki (even theirs are oversize) but because of the sergeant insignia it makes the bureaucrat banners gigantic and admins and the rollbacks are just as bad if not worse with the latter being 2 banners. I use slimline banners on mine (example) so id suggest something like that. You are free to work from mine but i dont have any of those fancy tags that automatically place inactive banners on users who arent active (i dont think it's even necessary), so someone would have to do that if you'd want to keep that feature. Just a suggestion, let me know what you think. BiggestShip65 14:23, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Neutral' - User:Myth hunting master 14:38 July 29, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I am staying neutral on this. I might change it, depending on what happens. User:Myth hunting master 14:40 July 29, 2016 Inactive Requests Changing the Wiki's Icon Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) The wiki's current icon, which can be seen next to the page name on the tab at the top of your web browser, is currently an image of Bigfoot. I propose that we change it to a green 'g', one that is the same font as the GTA logos. I feel it looks cooler, and it makes the wiki feel more up to date. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - User:Myth hunting master July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 11:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 22:13, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' (see comment) --'Gunshow' (T, ) 23:06, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Comments *The old Sasquatch logo was never so good looking . This one makes the wiki feel more fresh and better. MHM July 27, 2016 (UTC) *Absolutely. The green G is still on my tablet for some reason, and I prefer it. Monk Talk 11:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *I don't like it for a couple reasons: 1.) It looks too similar to the GTA Wiki's icon 2.) I think the Bigfoot pic suits the wiki better and is more recognizable. If we are going to change the icon I think we should change it to something more mythy. I personally think this would be a better icon but I'm fine with the bigfoot pic. Boomer8 (Contact) 22:13, July 27, 2016 (UTC) **I tried adding the image after converting it, but once it is 16x16px it is extremely hard to make it out. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) * The icon itself is good, but I have some doubts about the G. Like Boomer said, it looks like a recolor of the GTA Wiki's favicon. I would prefer someone like an M, in the same style, for myths. See to the right, I haven't make it an icon though. --'Gunshow' (T, ) **I will try the 'm'. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) *It looks good. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Reboot Myth Hunting Groups Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) The Myth Hunting Group is actually one of the better ideas on this Wiki. I know from experience that when myth hunters come together collectively, great things can happen. From the VGPI (if any of you here are old enough to remember!) to the VGMH who's intro was featured on every single video during the early 2010's, to more recently with the Myth Hunter Studios group (Hank, Indep, among others) and myself and Xalbador collaborating, has brought double digit new pages and thousands of megabytes of new content to this wiki in a short time. The problem is, however, that the Myth Hunting Group concept never made it off of the ground fully: *The MHG's leaderboard ranks were 90 percent derived from who created the page on the myth, which I shouldn't have to explain why that is a horrible method. **When actual discoveries were counted (rarely,) most were jumped on conclusions and stretched truths in an attempt to gain points *The actual MHGs themselves had no rules or regulations on them, and basically just served as an extension of the profile freind's list idea, for which you can randomly pick and choose users over petty things, like talking in chat or voting on a request. **The MHGs are also unpopular. Despite being a commonly visited page, less than 20 percent of active users (according to the front page) participating in them. So I am recommending that the Myth Hunting Group concept be "rebooted." It doesn't have to be done over completely like scratch, but having a proper leaderboard and some group regulations so the place doesn't turn into complete anarchy, and I see a bright future ahead for the MHG page. --'Gunshow' (T, ) 16:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Thunder 17:46 July 26, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:38, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 19:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 00:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I'm still not entirely sure what you are proposing, but I do think that the MHG page does need a revamp. Boomer8 (Contact) 19:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *I agree, it went cold, basically two months after the creation. This reboot will help it in gaining importance and activity once again. Hope, it works in a long run. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 00:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Ability to Rename Files for Patrollers Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Heyo folks. It was literally 2 minutes ago I discovered that Patrollers are not able to rename files, but are allowed to rename pages. I personally think we should be given renaming files abilities, as one of my personal projects is to cleanup files on this wiki. PS: These rights cannot be explicitly given by bureaucrats (unless you want Patrollers to be able to Delete and Protect pages too), thus a member of Wikia Staff will have to do it - If the vote goes through as successful, a Bureaucrat will have to ask Wikia Staff via email to give renaming rights. Monk Talk 22:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Monk Talk 22:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - User:Myth hunting master July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --'Gunshow' (T, ) 16:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:35, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 19:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I just assumed patrollers had this ability by default, and this is a much better solution than just uploading duplicate photos. --'Gunshow' (T, ) *I suppose this is an alright idea since Patrollers already have the rights to rename pages. Boomer8 (Contact) 19:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Change lock on locked pages to Autoconfirmed Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:38, July 25, 2016 (UTC) A lot of the most popular articles on the wiki (think Bigfoot, Leatherface, Myths, and so on,) are locked so that only administrators can edit them. In fact, many of these locked pages have not been edited in months, or even years and it is really starting to show as newer, smaller myths are blowing them out of the water in terms of article quality. So I am recommending that these pages be changed to be locked to Autoconfirmed only. This means that most users can still edit the page, but bad edits will not happen because only the most committed vandals will have access to the page.--'Gunshow' (T, ) 10:32, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Votes *Of course unlock them - Mantiix *Yes - User:Myth hunting master July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:38, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Comments *It gets annyoing when you see something important to edit but you see that view source button. - Mantiix *These pages were closed to prevent vandalism at the time, they can be unlocked now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:38, July 25, 2016 (UTC)